L-shaped foot orthoses are commonly used on predominantly bedfast patients to protect the patient's heel from bed sores and to correct for foot drop wherein the patient's foot moves away from a substantial right angle position with respect to the patient's leg. These devices sometimes have sole plates secured to the bottoms thereof to engage the floor at such times as the patient is walking or being moved from place to place. In order to prevent the sole plate from contaminating the bed of the patient, the sole plate is often detachably secured to the bottom surface of the orthosis so that it can be removed when the patient moves from a walking mode back to a resting position in the patient's bed.
Existing detachable sole plates for such orthoses sometimes require tools in order to be attached to or removed from the orthoses. Further, lateral movement of the orthosis with respect to the toe plate sometimes takes place.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a pair of retainer walls along the toe plate to stabilize the orthosis with respect to the toe plate.
This and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.